


The Price of Movement

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: springkink, Gen, Grief, Implied Character Death, attempting to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Optimus is gone and all of the Autobots must find a way to move on, even the one who loved him most.





	

Elita-1 had not been the same since Optimus Prime’s disappearance. She was sullen, withdrawn and prone to severe mood swings. And while Chromia was equally depressed about the loss of Ironhide, she had done her best to move on.

Elita-1 had not even tried.

Chromia looked at the femme who should be leading them in sorrow. If Elita cold not move past her pain, none of the remaining femmes in their division would manage.

“Elita, tell me what’s wrong.”

The pink femme looked up at her, eyes filled with pain. “He didn’t want me.”

“What?” Chromia hadn’t heard anything so crazy in vorns. Optimus Prime was so in love with Elita-1 that even the Decepticons saw it. “Don’t be silly.”

“He didn’t,” the younger femme insisted. “He left me behind. He didn’t want me on the _Ark_ with him.”

“He wanted you safe,” Chromia replied, knowing it was true. “And he thought you would be safer here, with the Decepticons as a known danger, than out there in space facing Primus knows what.”

Elita-1 was silent for a long moment. “You really think so?”

“I know so. That mech is crazy for you.” The older femme wrapped the younger in a hug. “He would have wanted you to live, no matter what happened.”

Elita returned the embrace. “When did you get so smart?”

“Probably before you ever met me,” Chromia quipped. “I’m old, remember?”

“You and Ironhide; too old for this slagging war.”

“Exactly. Now,” The blue femme tipped the pink femme’s chin up, forcing their optics to meet. “You are going to put on your leader face and go out there and help our girls keep it together. I know you miss him, but I’ll always be here for you.”

Elita-1 nodded and stepped away from the older femme. “I have been neglecting my troops. Thank you, Chromia.”

“You’re welcome.” Chromia felt a brief moment of sorrow at the knowledge that she had forced Elita-1 back into the war.

The femme leader walked to the door of her quarters and paused before stepping into the base. “Do you think they’re still alive?”

“I don’t know,” Chromia replied, wishing her spark bond with Ironhide was giving her some clue.

Elita-1 nodded and stepped into the hallway, going to meet her troops. Chromia watched, knowing she had forced the other femme to move on and wondering at the cost.  



End file.
